A New Experience 2
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Again, Lena and Emily will experiment with Greg since they first did it. Sequel to A New Experience. Update from April 14, 2020. New lines added.


It must have been a dream, he simply never thought he would have an experience with a woman, especially with 2 women, it was something that he simply did not think was possible. It had been a month since Lena and Emily experienced the act with Greg and they were very satisfied about it, from that next day Greg had to go home, but Lena insisted that he stay a little longer in bed and also that Emily was still sleeping on his chest, which made Greg have no choice but to accept.

Greg: "It's not that I liked it, I just enjoyed it, but I don't think I had a little time with them" –he said to himself as he checked some files on his office computer.

For a month, Greg had no contact with Lena or Emily since the sexual act, that was because Greg decided not to meddle with them anymore since they were a lesbian couple and he had nothing to do in that relationship.

Greg: "I guess it's best for them, I will continue with my life" –he said as he typed.

After finishing his work, Greg was about to go home to be able to rest all weekend, however, his cell phone had rang and he watched it and it was a call from Lena.

Greg (Mind): "Is she ... should I answer?" –He asked himself.

After a few seconds later, Greg took a deep breath and answered the call immediately.

Greg: "Hi Lena, long time no talk to you" –he said.

Tracer: "**_Hi Greg, what happened? You haven't talked to us since the act for a month_**"

Greg: "Oh, well, what happened is that I was very busy, Lena. Work and more work that prevented me from talking to you or someone else" –he told her.

Tracer: "**_Well, as today is Friday, Emily and I wonder if you wanted to come to eat at night_**"

Greg: "Eat?"

Tracer: "**_Yes, we will make a delicious meal, what do you say?_**"

Greg supposed it would not be a bad idea and decided to accept the invitation.

Greg: "Okay, I'll go tonight" –he said.

Tracer: "**_Thank you, love. I'm sure Emily was glad to see you_**"

Greg: "Greet her from me"

Tracer: "**_Ok, bye_**" –she said, cutting the call.

Greg put away his cell phone and started to go home and then go to Lena and Emily's apartment to eat along with them.

Greg: "It's just a dinner, nothing could go wrong" –he said to himself as he walked.

**-/-**

It was 7:30 p.m. and Lena and Emily were preparing the table for them to eat together with Greg who called Lena a few minutes earlier.

Emily: "I think everything is ready" –she told her girlfriend.

Tracer: "Ok, honey, just Greg has to come and everything is complete" –she said.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Lena went to open it and she looked at Greg who was holding a giant soda.

Tracer: "Greg, you came" –she said.

Greg: "Of course, I wasn't going to wait for them" –he said as he entered.

Lena kissed him on the cheek and soon after Emily appeared and also kissed him on the cheek when she saw him.

Emily: "Good thing you came, Greg" –she said.

Greg: "As I said, I couldn't say no to a delicious meal" –he said.

From there, Greg put the giant soda on the table and he sat at the table along with Lena and Emily and they were chatting for a good time.

_Minutes later …_

After finishing dinner, the threesome sat on the sofa to watch a comedy movie. Lena brought a bucket of popcorn while sitting on the couch with Emily while she was a little away from her. The film was in its 34 minutes and Greg's eyes began to close slowly until he lost his vision and after a few minutes he felt something that made him lift and that was that Lena snuggled in him while Emily did the same with Lena.

Greg: "Eh, Lena ..." –he said as he shook her slightly.

At that moment, Lena put her arms on Greg's neck and he felt almost Lena's lips and looked at her asleep, which she was very beautiful to him.

Greg: "She really is beautiful, but I can't" –he said as he tried to get her off him.

At that moment, Lena lay on him and Greg stood still as he watched Lena who was opening her eyes slightly and putting her lips on Greg's left cheek, causing her to kiss him and make small moans. Greg tried to resist and not have a strong reaction from his penis, which worsened when Emily snuggled into Greg's shoulder and slowly shook her head on the shoulder.

Greg: "Fuck, this is so good ... and so bad" –he said.

At that moment, he observed Lena who had risen and she observed Greg who was looking at Emily and then seeing her.

Greg: "I see you have woken up" –he said to her.

Lena remained silent for a few seconds until she slipped her finger on Greg's shirt, which made him look at her.

Tracer: "Greg ... I want to do it" –she said.

Greg: "Do what?"

Tracer: "Having explicit relationships. Since that moment we did it, I haven't stopped thinking about it and Emily felt the same as me. Can we do it again?" –she said.

Greg: "Well ..."

At that moment, Greg watched Lena who put a depressed puppy eyes, which made Greg feel a little awkward about it and he watched Emily who had risen and she looked at both of them.

Emily: "What's up?"

Tracer: "We talked about doing it again" –she told her girlfriend.

The redhead turned red about it and she knew what Lena was referring to and she looked at Greg who was silent until he finally spoke.

Greg: "Okay, let's do this again" –he said.

Lena smiled at him and she stood from the sofa and grabbed Greg's hand to take him to the room while Emily followed them and she closed the door of the room.

Tracer: "Well, I think I'll start undressing" –she said as she took off her white shirt.

Greg watched her and then he looked at Emily who also took off her shirt and both women had their bras on and Greg took off his shirt to show his muscular body, which made Lena bite her lower lip.

Tracer: "You still have the same body, that's good" –she said as she took off her pants and showed her panties.

Greg began to feel that his penis began to move on its own after seeing her and Lena raised her arms, indicating that Greg would hug her and he did that.

Greg: "Your skin is very soft" –he said to her.

Lena curled up in Greg's chest, which made him stroke her soft back and he smelled her hair. Emily sat watching that and she bit her lower lip while stroking the middle of her legs.

Tracer: "Your caresses make me go crazy" –she whispered.

From there, Greg began to stroke Lena's ass, which made her tremble a little and Greg became firm in doing that.

Tracer: "I think it's time" –she said as she took Greg's boxer off.

From there, Lena watched Greg's penis that remained the same as she remembered and Greg put it against the wall as he grabbed his penis and pointed it directly at Lena's vaginal lip.

Tracer: "Get well, honey" –she said.

The penis went straight into the vaginal lip until Lena felt it inside her and let out a groan of pleasure while Greg put his hands on Lena's ass so he could load her.

Greg: * Groan * "This feels like it's the first time" –he told her.

Tracer: "Well then, let's do it" –she said.

From there, Greg began to shake while Lena enjoyed the pleasure while letting out pleasant groans. Lena felt the very explicit insight that sometimes let out a cry of pleasure and Emily just watched and waited for her turn.

Tracer: "_Oh ... Oh ... Oh ... Oh ... Yes, keep it up ..._" –she said.

Greg continued to penetrate her and this time he hugged her tightly as he shook very quickly to the point that Lena grabbed Greg's head while shouting with pleasure.

Tracer: "_Oh yes, Oh yes, Oh yes…. OH YES!_" –she said on the verge of being unable to speak anymore.

The last jolt made both of them moan and Lena was a little exhausted and Greg pulled his penis inside Lena's intimate interior.

Greg: * groaned * "I think I already did it" –he said as he went to bed and his grave lay there.

Greg was on his back while he watched Emily who was totally naked and she sat on him.

Greg: "I guess you're still" –he said to her.

Emily: "I-I think ..." –she said.

From there, the redhead took Greg's penis and inserted it into her vaginal lip until she entered the clitoris and bites her lips so as not to let out a scream and she got used to the stuff that finally calmed down.

Emily: "I'm ready" –she said.

Greg grabbed Emily's thighs and she did all the work, the redhead shook as she began to moan and Greg watched her breasts shaking.

Emily: "_Ah ... Ah ... Ah ..._" –She moaned.

Greg stared at her while Lena took off her underwear and climbed into bed while watching the act.

Greg: * groan * "Keep it up, you do it right" - he said to her.

Emily listened to her and began to shake even more as she buried her breasts in Greg's face so she could keep up.

Emily: "_Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

The 2 stopped to do it and they both started moaning while Emily got out of Greg, Lena took advantage of that and went to Greg to put him to sit.

Tracer: "Do not run out of energy, love, since this is just beginning" –she said.

Greg listened to her and she hugged him and sat on Greg's legs and both took the opportunity to do the act, Greg decided to do it and shook his penis inside Lena's clitoris and she moaned with pleasure and began kissing him passionately. Greg joined the kiss and they both made their tongues touch each other and caressed each other's bodies.

Greg (Mind): "Fuck, Lena is very dominant when she proposes"

After a few minutes of doing so, Lena separated from Greg and she along with Emily turned on their backs while they opened their legs to show their vaginal lips, which made Greg's penis shake.

Greg (Mind): "This must be a dream"

Tracer: "Come on, love, start with me" –she said.

He listened and put his penis on his vaginal lip and he slowly put it in until he reached the right point and saw Lena put on a pleasant expression and Greg began to shake while Lena hugged him.

Tracer: "_Yes, yes, yes, yes_, don't stop, you make my body full of orgasm" –she said.

Greg was almost reaching his limit, but then he looked at Emily and he pulled his penis out of Lena to introduce it to the redhead.

Tracer: "Hey, it wasn't over yet!" –she said.

Greg was focused on Emily who was moaning in pure pleasure as she hugged Greg.

Emily: "_Oh, Oh, Oh_, don't stop, Greg, go on" –she said.

Greg listened to her and began to shake even more, making Emily feel pleasure inside her. Lena just stared at them until Greg went to her.

Greg: "What?" –he ask her.

Tracer: "Nothing, just do it" –she said.

From there, Greg began shaking his penis inside Lena and at the same time Emily and both women felt pleasures inside. Once finished, Greg took time to breathe and he watched Lena and Emily who lay in bed and groaned heavily, so he went to Lena and began sucking her right chest, which felt arousal.

Tracer: "Uhm ... Greg, your mouth does know how to shake" –she said as she stroked his head.

Greg was still sucking her right chest while playing with the other with his hand and Emily bit her lower lip while masturbating on her vaginal lip.

After a few minutes of it, Greg went to Emily and started doing the same thing he did with Lena.

Emily: "Oh Greg, this feels so good" –she said.

Greg was beginning to do the same to each one to the point that it took a minute and a half and he stopped doing that and then turned Lena upside down so he could observe her ass and holding his penis began to penetrate her ass hole.

Tracer: "_OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! YEEEEEEEEEESSSS!_"

Greg lay on Lena's back and began to enjoy while Lena got too excited, Emily stared at them and she wanted that too and she turned face down so Greg would go to her.

Tracer: "_Greg, Greg, Greg, you have it very thick ... and I like that_" –she said while receiving pleasure in her ass.

From there, Greg began shaking sharply and grabbing Lena's hips as she began to moan to the point of shouting after the last blow. She put her face on the pillow while Greg went to Emily to shake her in her ass too.

Emily: "_Oh Greg, you do very well_" –she said.

Greg was shaking his penis inside Emily's ass that was about to run out of it, that's why he began to jerk off and grabbing Emily's hips while she began to moan to the point of screaming after the last blow, similar as happened with Lena.

Greg: "I think I did it" –he said as he pulled his penis into Emily's ass hole.

After doing that, Greg looked at the 2 women who were still not excited and he just sighed at that.

Tracer: "Come on love, we are not satisfied yet, get everything out of you" –she said.

At that, Greg asked Lena and Emily to get together and they did and Greg touched their vaginal lips and started stroking them. Lena and Emily bit their lips as they let out little moans.

Greg: "It seems they like it" –he said to them as he kept up the pace.

His hands continued to caress their vaginal lips even more and Greg was getting even more excited just by caressing. Lena and Emily kept on releasing exciting moans and they made it louder as Greg increased his speed and he stopped instantly, causing them to moan heavily and Lena felt her vaginal lip was being sucked by Greg's tongue and she grabbed him his head.

Tracer: "_OOOOHHHHH YEEEES! Keep it up, Greg, don't stop_" –she said.

Greg kept licking and sucking on Lena's vaginal lip and making her moan even more while Emily watched everything. After a few minutes, Greg pulled his head off Lena's vaginal lip and started doing the same with Emily's. Emily was moaning with pleasure as she felt Greg's tongue lick her vaginal lip.

Emily: "Oh, Greg, don't stop, you do great" –she said while she grabbed his head.

Greg just licked Emily's vaginal lip and it took 2 minutes until he stuck his head out of there and started to breathe and watch the women who were still unexcited.

Tracer: "I think I have an idea" –she said.

She told Greg to lie down while she and Emily sat on either side of him, bone, Lena on the part of the penis and Emily on the part of the head, thus giving the pose of two cowgirls.

Tracer: "Let's do it" –she said.

From there, Lena put Greg's penis in her clit while Emily put her vaginal lip on Greg's face and both women trembled for a moment until they were in control. After that, they jerked with total excitement, Lena jerked up and down with Greg's penis inside her while Emily slid left and right on Greg's face and felt his tongue lick her vaginal lip.

Tracer/Emily: "_Yes, yes, yes, yes_"

Both women felt their bodies very fussy at the time of the act and after a minute and 30 seconds, they decided to reverse their roles and each one be in the pose that the previous one and thus they continued to shake with everything.

Tracer: "It seems that Greg is still with everything" –she said to Emily.

Emily: "Yes, and he don't feel like stopping"

After that, the women kept moving on top of Greg's body and after a few minutes of pleasure, they came out of Greg's body who was breathing heavily.

Greg: "I can't take it anymore, I'm exhausted" –he said while breathing heavily.

Tracer/Emily: "We too" –they said.

Both women were totally excited that they could no longer stop and they decided to go to bed.

_Minutes later…_

Emily was still sleeping and did not realize that Greg and Lena began to have sex, Lena was on her back while Greg was penetrating her to the point that he had to cum inside her.

Greg: "Lena, I'm going to cum, I'm going to ..."

Tracer: "No, still just, nothing will happen" –she said biting her lower lip.

From there, the semen ran and Lena was going to scream, but Greg covered her mouth and they both stood still for a few seconds until Greg lay down where Lena and they both groaned from exhaustion.

Tracer: "Fuck, you really made us get quite excited" –she said hugging him.

Greg: "Yes, I know" –he said.

From there, Greg got in the middle and Lena snuggled into him while Emily turned around and then snuggled where Greg and he hugged them and then slept, it had been a great night for threesome.

_-Weeks later-_

Since that day, Greg was very focused on his work that he had no contact with Lena and Emily since they continued with their lives. On his one-hour break, he received a message from Lena stating that she wanted to see him immediately.

Greg: "What will have happened" –he said to himself.

The message said that he wanted to see him in a coffee shop and he went immediately and after a few minutes he watched her and quickly went to her.

Greg: "Hey Lena, what happened?" –he ask her something worried.

At that moment, Greg observed Lena who had a smile on her face and gave her a pregnancy test. Greg didn't know exactly until he saw 2 lines, to which he put Greg with his eyes blank.

Tracer: "I'm pregnant, only I went out and not Emily. What do you say?" –She asked him.

At that moment, Greg was still and holding the pregnancy test and when Lena picked it up, Greg fell to the floor and making Lena roll her eyes after seeing that.

Tracer: "I think he fainted from the emotion" –she said as she tried to lift him.

**-The end-**

* * *

**_So far the second and last part ends, I hope you liked it._**


End file.
